


最后一话连载

by Anarchivist



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchivist/pseuds/Anarchivist
Summary: 一本书以及一段关系的终结





	最后一话连载

亲热天堂续作最终话·最后的决定

（正文）

“为什么我要分手的时候刚好来个地震？”男人说。“这个垃圾世界，没救了。“

A选中木叶作为旅行最后一站纯属意外。她小时候来木叶看过一次中忍考试。那场考试虽然最后闹出大乱子，不得不草草结束，但当时的选手后来都成了有名有姓的人物，也算值回一点票价。这次她刚踏上木叶车站月台，地震突然发生，将她埋入废墟。坍塌的天花板和柱子构成了勉强容身的三角空间，使她和另一个人安然无恙。他们在灰扑扑的空气里面面相觑。最后是他先开的口。他打了个喷嚏。“抱歉，我上个月感冒刚好……你没事吧？”

A点点头。

“为什么我要分手的时候刚好来个地震？”男人抱怨说。“这个垃圾世界，没救了。”

天花板坍塌之际他好心地为她挡了一下，现在右臂还有伤口，A感恩之余认为自己有义务稍微敷衍几句。另外听到分手，多少也产生了一些好奇。

“我叫带土，宇智波带土。”男人说，打量着A，并由于她茫然的表情松了口气。“你看起来不是忍者，那很好，太好了。”

然后他酝酿了一下情绪，说：

“我男朋友是个傻缺。

“你能想象有人把狗沐浴露放得比人沐浴露还前，然后在你洗完发现一身干净狗味，非常懊丧的时候，反过来责怪你用掉了限定品种吗？你能想象有人一回家就瓮声瓮气倒在沙发上装死，只是因为抽奖抽中了两百张拉面券而不是黄色读物吗？你能想象有人不管干什么都迟到吗？”

“不能。”A诚实地回答。“但我觉得这都不是大事……”

“积累多了就是了，而且是世界灾难。”男人气呼呼地说。“不都是这样吗？一开始好得不行，有一天你突然发现早就不是原来那样了，过不下去，非得撕破脸走掉不可。”

他们因为各自的心事沉默了好一会儿。

“或者你能想象这种人吗。”男人忽然说，“十恶不赦的罪犯，明明放手让他被处刑就好了，偏偏死不放手。然后麻烦就来了。明里暗里的报复多得没完没了。但这还都不是问题。问题是完全没有理由。也许有些人误打误撞成了罪犯，一旦枷锁解除，又会重新变成过去天真热情的样子。但我认为那是他们受的痛苦还不够多，远远不够。真的痛苦是不可逆的，它会从根本上改变你，让你成为面目陌生的另一个人。他肯定也知道。那他还在留恋什么呢？如果他想要过去的真诚和热情，他迟早得发现自己只是竹篮打水。”

任谁都听得出这种滔滔不绝背后的东西。A只好哑口无言。

男人叹了口气。“说说你的故事吧。”

A没有细讲，只是简略地讲了自己和B相遇和分手的经过。

“啊，因为误会。”男人说。“我们也有过很多误会。那么多人前赴后继地恨我，怎么会没有误会呢。但后来都解决了。最厉害的一次，我非常生气，直接摔门就走。后来我又决定回来……我也不知道为什么，总之，我想和解，但又不愿意低声下气道歉。我在他家门外站了几个小时。后来可能是某种心灵感应吧，他刚好醒了，从二楼的窗子里看到我在街灯下走来走去。这时候下起了雨。自从天气预报由秋道家的小鬼兼任就没准过，可这一次准得惊人。我恨死这准得惊人的天气预报了。这时候他连拖鞋都没穿就跑了下来，打开了门。我能做什么呢？我只能揉揉他毛茸茸的头发，抱住他。我能做什么呢？我仍然没道歉。不是我的错，我没法道歉。但这好像已经不重要了。既然有些东西没法抹平，还不如怀着会受伤的觉悟直接把它们搁到一边。

“那时候我才发现，在我走来走去的那几小时里，露水已经在我衣服上留下了痕迹……我居然一点都没发现。我们都知道之后未必会有圆满的结局，但在那个节点上，在我等在门外而他打开门的时候，我们都不可避免地产生了一种幻觉，好像幸福的结局已经颠扑不破。”

粉尘在空气里漂浮着。他们陷入相当平缓而漫长的沉默。头顶传来有人动工的声音，应该是救援队。他们很快就会回到天光之下，呼吸坦然的空气。但她居然对这底下的黑暗产生了一些依恋。有一个声音在告诉她所有问题的答案：

“因为人会被困惑、危险和失败吸引，”她喃喃地说。“……人会想要另一个同类的寂寞、黑暗、心的饥渴。”

男人的肩膀震了一下。

救援队来得相当及时也不太及时，恰好打断他们各自心怀鬼胎的沉默。他们很快被带到医疗队那里等候检查。但医疗忍者们几乎都心照不宣地从离他们最远的一端开始检视。A认为那并不是因为他们没有受伤；她感到了一股奇妙的抵触气氛，而抵触的中心正是刚刚和她对话的男人。自从忍者们进来之后，他的态度也变得更坚硬，仿佛就是要筑起一堵无形的墙，在他和其他人之间。仿佛是对他刚刚所有话的注解。

“你还好吗？”

“好的很。”他回答。“我习惯了”。

这时A看到救灾队员里来了新的人。她越过他的肩头，看到那个人一头乱发，很温和也很疲惫。其他人簇拥着他。他发完指令之后，四下张望，有点焦急的眼神直至扫到他们这一侧，才忽然平稳下来。仿佛四散的泻水忽然成为了一条静静的河，向着幽深处流去。

直觉告诉她那就是故事另一位主角。

她庆幸陌生人背对着那一头，看不到那个人正在一步步朝他们走来。这距离很长也很短。她由衷庆幸。如果他们面对面看着对方走近，可能不是喋喋不休抱怨，就是干脆讲出伤人的话吧。

“祝你们幸福。”她直到那个人快要走到他们身边，才轻声说。

“嗯？”男人不解地耸了耸肩，然后忽然明白了。A感到那只一度为她遮挡危险的手臂由于紧张而短暂地变得僵硬，然后从她身边离去——去他所希望的地方。

A临走的时候又看到了这对陌生人。他们靠在消防通道旁边的墙上讲话。现场已经基本清理完成，剩下的都是搬进搬出的工作。地震几乎没有对铁轨造成损害，前方已经发来消息，建议滞留旅客搭乘临时车次前往更大的换乘站，在那里安排新的班次去目的地。她即将踏上这辆临时的班车。这中断的三个小时就像一场白夜，即将滑入了时间的缝隙。现在什么都开始恢复正常了：负责修缮的忍者挂起时钟，让指针重新行走。明天仍然会是新的一天。

穿着绿色上忍马甲的救灾队员在他们身边进进出出，完成最后的收尾，而他们就像完全沉浸在两人世界里那样，旁若无人地讲着话。A注意到他们的手握在一起。她望着他们的身影，直到这一切连同车站一并消失在木叶的群山之中。

她决定再给B一次机会。

最终话 完

（作者后记）

那么，本系列的连载，到此就结束了。衷心感谢各位的阅读。能续写自来也老师的作品，我感到十分幸运。A终于踏上了和B重归于好的道路，我也希望这对角色能得到幸福。

最后我希望各位读者不介意我啰啰嗦嗦地说一些跟男女主角无关的事实：这一话里，我写到她遇上了一对情侣，他们最终重归于好。但这不是真的。这是我私人的，从未发生的故事；我出于私心把它写了进去。也许你们已经因此猜到我的真名，也许永远不会；毕竟这些事都已经过去太久了，我已是上个时代的老人。

接下来的事实听起来或许有些枯燥无聊：带土没有经历那场地震，我们也更谈不上幸存下来、解开心结并幸福地活下去。那场地震从没有发生过。当天我来到车站，月台上空无一人。原定的那班车照常到站和开走，我在凳子上坐到天黑，巴不得忽然发生一场地震，让井然有序的日光灯，井然有序的时刻表，井然有序的车次和车站都陪我长坐，哑口无言。

这个故事从那时开始出现在我心里。至于带土，他死于更早之前的一场流感。流感转为肺炎。听起来非常不可思议，但这也是真的；第四次忍界大战的发起人，我心目中最强大也最出色的忍者，在一个再普通不过的、我们的小房间里溘然长逝。病来如山倒，我不敢说他没有受过什么痛苦，但即使有，那也很短。和他长期以来心灵上承受的那些相比尤然。我无需多说从守灵到正式下葬的经过，它们也很快。我和其他大国的斡旋用了将近五年，而他只用了一年，就像闪电或者露水那样，匆促地把这段新的生活带走了。过去我曾经安慰自己，至少我还有他的眼睛，还有一面刻着他名字的、永立不倒的慰灵碑。现在也都没有了。可我并不在意。有实际内容物的凭吊，本来就是从带刺的生活里徒然伸向虚空的一只手。

我不需要凭吊他。

只要我还活着，只要我的眼睛还会偶尔因为回忆流露哀痛，他就永远活在这里。

现在我坐在取材的车站里。木叶历一百多年了，人类已经发明出各种各样的东西，城际铁路越来越快，录音录像技术也精准到无可复加，只是闪电还是会转瞬即逝，我也还是会因为一场未曾发生的地震而无法释怀。我虚构地震的时候并不怕被看穿，我虚构自己和带土的幸福结局时同样不怕。我九十一岁了。距我失而复得已过了六十年，距我的死日也为时不远。历史已经翻篇。对现在的人类而言，忍者的打打杀杀已经过去，宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西只是旧时代摇摇欲坠的油灯下，甘愿赴死的最后几只飞蛾，他们真实的结局究竟如何，至多是教科书上无人关心的一行字。不会有人发现我做的手脚。

不过，这样岂不是更好？我无数次告诉自己。故事比真实更真。就像我曾在守灵的夜晚告终时，躺在沙发上，感到肩颈的酸痛意外涌上眼眶那样，这场从未发生的地震也从虚构中拯救了我。你们看到的故事是再三起草的结果。最初我把他写成一念之差走上了岔路的好人，后来我把他写成十恶不赦的坏人，后来把他写成普通人，最后我终于删去了所有不必要的描绘和推测，只留下细节，把他写成我所爱的人。只有到了现在，当我头发已经变白，我才有勇气与自己的一生相对，站在地狱的硫磺火焰前，坦然承认如下事实：幸福是没有的。我从来也没有见到过它。如果非要说的话只有一次勉强称得上，就是他等在我家门口的那个晚上。那时候幸福停在我们的肩头，又溜走了。那时候的露水终此一生都没有从我的额头上离开过。

你们真诚的

作者K.

Fin.


End file.
